Nothing's Better Than Love Letters
by Kaigoryu
Summary: Petra is always tired and class bores her. She has a tendency to fall asleep in pretty much every class, and one day Valentine lets her in on a little secret. (Aged-up college AU Petratine. Rated T for swearing. Oneshot)


**A/N: Okay but there isn't nearly enough Petratine in the fandom so I'm gonna write it**

Petra was fucking bored.

She'd been in this stupid class for two and a half hours, Monday through Thursday, for three weeks now, and there was nothing she'd like more right now than to rip her own hair out.

She needed this credit to graduate, sure, but it was nothing she hadn't learned in high school; the only thing keeping her from walking out at this point was the nice lull of the teacher's voice.

Petra didn't get much sleep nowadays, with the looming dread of not knowing what job field to go into constantly over her head, so a nap (in any form) was welcome in her book.

Petra decided to look at her professor one last time before turning in. She raised an eyebrow as if to say, " _Anything I need to know before you bore me to sleep?"_

Her professor, Professor Graff, did nothing. He never seemed to have a problem with Petra dropping off in his class. Petra often thought Graff seemed like he could use a nap sometimes, too. Graff was probably in the same boat as Petra, only Petra had a life to move on to when this class had run it's course.

Petra gave one last yawn before nestling her head onto her arms. It was only minutes before she passed out.

Petra was a light sleeper.

She woke up at the slightest sound, so falling asleep in class wasn't always the most efficient way to get some REM in, but at this point in the semester, Petra found herself minding less and less.

Petra woke up four times that class; once when a student woke up from his boredom-induced coma long enough to ask a rather loud question about the stock market and the rest when students left to use the bathroom.

The first two students leaving didn't faze Petra; she opened her eyes long enough to confirm what she was hearing wasn't a threat, and then promptly closed them back up and went back to sleep.

However, the third student to leave the room (and the fourth student to wake her up) left Petra a little confused.

Petra opened her bleary eyes just in time to make eye contact with the girl who was leaving; a beautiful girl with reddish-brown hair and flawless eyeliner and a smattering of moles and freckles all over her heart-shaped face.

The girl smiled at her as she opened the door and left, and Petra did what she always did: go back to sleep.

But she thought of the girl longer than most, and as she dropped back off into sleep, her last thought was, _Why is my heart beating so fast?_

When Petra woke up again, for the fifth and final time, class was over and students were leaving. Petra stood up, stretched, and jumped when a note drifted onto the floor.

She chuckled at herself for being scared of a piece of paper, before picking it up and reading what it had to say.

" _Roses are red,_

 _Violets are blue,_

 _You drool in your sleep_

 _(But I still think you're cute)_

 _Maybe we can go out sometime, if you want?_

 _-Valentine (XXX)-XXX-XXXX"_

Petra tried to hide her face as she started to blush, though she wasn't sure who she was hiding it from. She read the note twice more before pulling out her phone and creating Valentine a new contact.

 **Petra:** Do you always flirt though valentines, Valentine?

Petra packs her things and walks out the the courtyard before her phone dings.

 **Valentine:** I was born with the opportunity, I might as well put it to use!

 **Valentine:** But I'll admit, I've never found anyone to make one for before

Petra smiles to herself before tapping out a reply.

 **Petra:** Well, your charm has intrigued me, Valentine, master of rhyme. How's coffee after class tomorrow sound?

 **Valentine:** It sounds perfect. See you then! 3

Petra grinned to herself there in the courtyard, face still flushed and heart pumping faster at the thought of the date she had just gotten with the actual cutest girl in the world.

With a mental high-five to herself, Petra sped home; she had a good night's sleep to get for once.

 **A/N: See, that was fast! Please leave a review if you liked it. It really means a lot.**


End file.
